Christmas Day
by Sugar High Angel
Summary: do you believe in love at first sight? based off the song Christmas Day by dido ONE SHOT R


**Hello everyone! Well, I was really bored and I was listening to Christmas songs for no particular reason. Just to clear this up, this story is not based off of "The Nutcracker" it kind of sounds like it in the beginning (to me at least…) but it is based off of the song "Christmas Day" by Dido. I really love this song and you should hear it if you haven't! So, with out further ado, the fan fiction!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters nor do I own "Christmas Day". They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Dido. I do own James and Mr. Higurashi though!

On Christmas Day

Kagome stared morosely out the bay window of her father's mansion. She sighed impatiently as Yuka, her beloved maid and friend, wound the last strings of her corset. It seemed as though this would be one of the longest days of her life, she thought idly. She stood up so that Yuka could slip the dark blue gown over her head. It was a beautiful gown really; her father had bought it for her last year for when she turned eighteen. It was a deep sapphire blue embroidered in a silver thread. Small silver ribbons laced up the front ending in a little bow right at her bosom. The sleeves coming to her elbows, then a lighter shade of fabric cascading to her wrists. She looked like an angel.

"Come now lady Kagome," said Yuka gently smoothing her ebony locks so they laid flat around her elegant coiffure. "Christmas is such a happy time of year; you should embrace this joyful season."

Kagome turned to her friend and gave her a tiny smile, "I know Yuka, it's just that… I'm just worried about mother; you know how she has been ill for the last few months. I just can't be joyful when she's in such misery." She put her delicate hand over a small silver locket her mother had given her a month ago.

Yuka hugged her mistress then sat her down on the couch before the window where they watched the snow fall lightly to the ground, covering the earth in her winter blanket. "Lady Kagome, ever since you were a child you cared more deeply for others than I ever thought possible for a young child. I believe your mother wants you to be happy, not fretting over her. Now come, we must go and help your sister in the kitchens."

They stood and walked down the marble stairs to the hall which was filled with butlers and maids a like, covering every possible space with holly, mistletoe, and pine. From the stairs, the ballroom was just visible where a tall tree sat, a glow with candles. On it were ornaments of every shape, size and color imaginable. On the top was Kagome's favorite piece, the angel. A beautiful, young, girl with long, flowing, blonde hair and silver wings. Her face was tranquil and soft, making her look like a child. Kagome used to imagine stories when she was younger, about how the angel had come to the family when her mother was pregnant with her sister, and promised to protect them forever. Kagome loved her.

"Kagome, is that you?" called her sister from the ballroom.

"I'm right here Sango, don't fret." Kagome called back. Sango was the oldest sister in her family, married to her dear love Miroku and already heavy with their first child. Sango was beautiful; she had long auburn hair that was always in a perfect coiffure with soft curls framing her face. Her chocolate brown eyes, eyes that shone like Kagome's blue, were dazzling. Today, Sango wore a light rose colored dress that had tight sleeves down to her wrists.

"Kagome!" Sango cried joyfully, coming out of the ballroom to embrace her sister whom she had not seen in weeks. "I missed you so dearly; I nearly forced Miroku to take me here just to see you early." She pulled back to pat her swollen belly, "this one is going to big, I can feel it." She said smiling. "But what of you? You must have suitor lined up at the door each morning just for your hand!" laughed Sango, "surely dear lord Hojo has not given up his quest for you?"

Kagome smiled slightly, "he had to, Lady Eri's parents forced him into a marriage. They are now expecting their first child this spring. But surely sister, you must have known this?"

"No, I did not know," said Sango thoughtfully, "with this being our first child, Miroku is keeping me inside so I do not catch a chill, I swear a war could start and I would know nothing of it."

Kagome laughed before taking her arm and walking her back to the ballroom to admire the tree.

Inuyasha trudged through the ever deepening snow toward the light her saw in the distance. "Almost there," he told his mount, urging his mind to keep him to keep moving, "just a while longer." His dark black cape was pulled tightly around him, as if it were any protection against bitter old father winter. His silver hair whipped his face mercilessly and he could swear that his ears a top his head had fallen off a ways back.

Jumping off his horse, he put him into the stable. He reached the door and knocked as loud as he could with his frozen limbs, "come on," he said to the door, "open to a kind heart to take me in for the night!" He had expected an old man, maybe even a younger man, but not an angel.

"Good evening sir, can I help you?" she had a musical voice that could only belong to the choir of angels in heaven, her angelic face was anxious when he didn't respond, "excuse me, but are you okay sir?"

"I'm sorry, forgive my rudeness. I was curious if I could perhaps come in to warm myself by your fire and perhaps receive a warm drink, I will be on my way by morning and promise to repay you for your hospitality." Inuyasha said, gazing at her hopefully with deep amber eyes.

"Of course," said the angel, pulling the door to heaven open further and allowing me inside, "come in, James; will you take this man's cloak? Yuka, would you get him a warm cider? Come in sir, I'll lead you to the sitting room where the fire is going." She took my arm as James took his cloak.

"Thank you; may I inquire your name?" Inuyasha asked a small smile at his lips.

Her rose bud lips smiled back, and in her musical voice she replied, "My name is Kagome Higurashi." She said smoothly, "may I inquire your name as well sir?"

"My name is Lord Inuyasha Taisho." He replied back just as smoothly, she found she liked the way his voice was deep with out being too deep and the way the vibrations ran through her as he spoke, entrancing her.

He sat down just as Yuka came in with the warm cider. Kagome sat down in the chair opposite of him. "So, what are you doing out is such foul weather Lord Inuyasha, if I may be so bold to ask?" asked Kagome smoothing her skirts around her.

"I was traveling to meet my brother in the pass," said Inuyasha, "we were going to his castle in the west to stay with his wife. I'm afraid I got lost though and saw the light from your mansion and followed it."

"Oh," said Kagome looking down. Suddenly a tall man with graying black hair and a thick mustache walked in, his brown eyes were dull and plagued by sleepless nights. The dark circles under his eyes were prominent in his wizened face. "Father!" she said, she leapt up to kiss his cheek then lead him to where she had been sitting. "Father, we have a guest, Lord Inuyasha Taisho will be staying the night, and he got lost on his way to the Tsu Yuu pass."

The man looked at Inuyasha with appraising eyes, "I see, Lord Inuyasha was it? I will allow you to stay in the spare rooms, please do not disrupt my house hold in any way or I shall be forced to punish you."

Inuyasha heard the warning and bowed his head in agreement. He looked at Kagome who was staring at him. Embarrassed to be caught staring, she turned away and blushed. He smirked at that, he couldn't put his finger on it, but this little human made him feel strange. Not in a bad way of course, more of a pleasurable way. But no one believes in love at first sight…

Kagome pulled her robe tighter around her as she quietly slipped down the stairs to the ballroom where the tree was. She sighed softly in delight at the sight of the tree, still aglow in candle light. The angel's face was illuminated and as peaceful looking as ever. She spun in a small circle, feeling peaceful for the first time that night. Humming softly, she turned in small circles, dancing with her invisible prince.

"Do you always dance alone at midnight or is it just the Christmas spirit that has you happy?" asked a voice behind.

She squeaked in surprise and she turned to see the new comer, Inuyasha standing in the door way of the ballroom. He was very handsome in a pair of tan buckskin pants and a loose white shirt. "L-lord Inuyasha, you startled me," she said.

"Well?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

"Well what?" she asked curiously.

"Do you normally dance at midnight or is it merely the Christmas spirit?" he asked.

"Oh," she said, "well…um…"

"It's okay," he said after her moments stuttering, "You don't have to say." He had to admit though; she did look awfully cute all embarrassed.

She smiled, "it's a secret." She finally said, "I may tell you, but then again I may not."

He grinned, "In that case, may I have this dance my lady?" he asked with a bow.

Curtseying in response she said, "Of course kind sir."

He took her hand in his left and placed his right hand at her hip. They twirled around the dance floor to a tune only they could hear, staring into each others eyes like a pair of long lost lovers. Then he slowly leaned forward and placed his lips softly over hers in a chaste kiss. He pulled back to see her staring at him with innocent eyes then she leaned up and shyly kissed him back. Their kiss turned passionate as they stood still under the glow of the candlelight and angel's face.

He pulled away and gently tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I fear we must stop, lest we get carried away." He said his voice a husky mummer.

"Yes," she said in a breathy whisper, "yes we must…"

He looked at her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "your eyes are blue, like ocean waves. Your lips are red, like a fresh cut rose. Your hair is soft, like an Irish stream and your voice, is filled with sweet beauty. This promise I make to you, I shall return for you, my love, on Christmas day." Then they parted.

In the morning he was gone, leaving Kagome a letter and a deep red rose. The letter read:

_My Dearest Kagome,_

_All through the night your voice invaded my dreams, and I was drawn to you like a bee to a flower, if only to get drunk on the sweet nectar that is your lips. Although I had to leave today, I feel as though I left a part of myself with you. Even as I gaze at you right now as I write this letter, I feel it is not enough. Hold to my promise, for I shall return to you, my love, on Christmas day. I love you._

_Love, Inuyasha_

Kagome held the rose in her hands and wept. For he had left a piece of him with her and he had taken a piece of her with him. This is how Sango found her, staring out the window as though she could see him riding to the Tsu Yuu pass.

Months passed, and a small case sat in the corner of Kagome's room, filled with all her clothes and belongings. Everyone knew, and they were happy for her. Soon, the leaves were gone leaving the trees bare. Then, small bits of lacey snow began to fall, covering mother earth in her snow white blanket.

Kagome sat at the window each night that December, watching the stars that would lead him back to her. And she knew, deep in her heart, he would be there soon.

**So what do you think? I know it's a little early to think about Christmas but I had had this idea for awhile and I just downloaded all my Christmas CD's to my iPod. Plus, I happen to love this song! Anyways, please review! I want to hear your feedback!**


End file.
